Core B will provide expertise and contain instrumentation for the highly sensitive analyses of proteins and peptides, and for large scale and high resolution genetic mapping and DNA sequencing. Core B will focus on aiding the investigators of Projects 1-4 with analyses of proteins, peptides, genes and genetic traits. The Li-Cor model 4000L infrared DNA sequencer configurable for a variety of procedures for gel electrophoresis and with a powerful laser detection system will be used for DNA sequencing and genetic mapping. In addition, standard mapping techniques will be employed for candidate IDDM and NIDDM genes. Equipment available for sequence analysis of proteins an Class II peptides include a tandem mass spectrometer (TSQ700) equipped with electrospray ionization and a laser desorption time-of-flight mass spectrometer. Techniques are established to analyze peptides bound to Class II MHC molecules, to examine conditions for correct antigen presentation as well as to analyze antigen processing in subcellular vesicles. Core B facility should have an enormous throughput for DNA sequencing and genetic mapping.